


Messy Evidence

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Payback, Sami goes back to his hotel room to find Finn Balor waiting for him, eager to get down to business as only the Demon really can. Finn's style takes some getting used to, but it definitely has its benefits.</p>
<p>Kink meme fill for <a href="https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=610327#cmt610327">
"WWE, Any/Sami Zayn, rimming"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Some mention of Enzo's injury that night, be warned, but just in a "tell me about your day" sense.

Sami came crashing into the hotel room, dragging a bag of his gear behind him. “Finn? You in here?” he said, fumbling for the light switch.

“Wha?” a voice said sleepily from the bed. Finn sat up, pushing the covers off of him. He was still wearing all of his clothes. “I closed my eyes for a few minutes. What time is it?”

“...Finn, it’s midnight. How long have you been asleep?” Sami threw his suit jacket over a chair and loosened his tie.

Finn wiped a hand over his face. “Fuck, Sami, I missed your match.”

Sami grinned. “You can make it up to me. Fuck, I feel so fucked up right now. I mean, I got my ass kicked, but also...oh. You didn’t see.”

“No, what?” Finn sat up all the way and kicked his legs out of the bed. He was wearing a pair of Sami’s old, grey sweatpants and an InZayn shirt from the back of their closet.

“Enzo’s hurt. Concussion. It looked worse—he knocked his dumb ass right out cold, conked the back of his head on the apron. He should be out of the hospital soon—Kev took Cass to go get him.”

Finn looked stricken. “I should tweet something supportive. God, my phone’s probably blowing up, where did I even leave it?” He ran a hand through his short hair.

“I see it over on the dresser,” Sami said, picking it up as he walked over to the bed. He handed the phone to Finn as he sat down and put an arm around the other man.

“Christ. I bet that was hard to follow.” Finn shook his head and unlocked the device, seeing many twitter notifications and some texts.

“We did our best. We got the energy of the crowd back. God, wanna fuck? I am so wired.”

Finn laughed. “Sure, Sami,” he said, softening the “a” sound in Sami’s name in a beautiful lilting way. He pulled Sami into a kiss.

“I want all of you,” Sami said, grabbing at Finn’s clothes in a rush.

“Slow down, love, we’ve got all night, and into the morning if you’re that desperate.” Finn grabbed the back collar of the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off over his head. Then he grabbed Sami’s wrist and playfully flipped him onto the bed so that he was on the bottom and Finn was on top.

Sami visibly relaxed having Finn pinning him to the bed and leaning in, baring his teeth in a leer. “What can I do you for?”

“Touch me everywhere, oh god, my asshole, I want you on me.”

“Really now.”

“Lick my neck, my cock, suck my ass, everything,” Sami said, starting to be a bit out of his mind with lust for Finn.

“You never mentioned you were interested in rimming before, love,” Finn said in a curious voice.

Sami just blushed deeper, the red extending down under the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t want to ask you to do anything you thought was gross,” he said bashfully.

“Did you shower?” Finn asked, his voice hoarse.

“...no,” Sami admitted.

“Good,” Finn said, and Sami gasped.

“It’s not good! I’m dirty.”

Finn slid down Sami’s body and slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Sami’s suit pants. He undid the button on the fly and reached inside. “You’re dirty for me,” he said. “I like you dirty.”

Sami’s pupils dilated with arousal, so blown they were almost entirely black. “Please,” he said.

Finn slid Sami’s trousers and underwear and socks off in one motion, leaving him sitting there in his shirt and tie, his erection falling stiffly against his leg. Finn was obviously hard through his sweatpants but he made no move to take them off or adjust himself.

“Together we’re wearing a whole outfit,” Sami joked, laughing and panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. Finn smiled out of one side of his mouth, narrowing his eyes and looking up at Sami from between his legs. Then he tucked one shoulder under Sami’s left knee, one under his right, and hoisted him up, rising and folding Sami in half.

Finn’s grin grew more evil as he saw the target he was after. He got a hand under each leg so he could dive back down, swiping up the cleft of Sami’s ass with his tongue.

“Oh, holy shit, fucking Christ, Finn!” Sami yelled. “God, I was going to shower first I swear!”

Finn ignored him and licked into his asshole, gliding up and down and around the pucker of Sami’s ass with the point of his tongue. He traced shape after shape across the sensitive surface.

Sami felt a thrill go through his entire body, partially from the exquisite sensation and partially from his lover licking the sweat of his fight off of the tenderest places of his body. He flailed his hands, not knowing whether to touch himself or Finn or just hang on to the bed. He settled on trying to get his shirt off, first fumbling with his loosened necktie and then the buttons on his dress shirt. But it was hard to make his hand work together when he was being taken apart from below by a man possessed.

Finn was in ecstasy too, reveling in the smell of action and sex and lust as he indulged his own erotic desires. He worked Sami open and loose with his saliva and the soft thrusts of his tongue. His arms gave out and Sami’s legs collapsed onto Finn’s shoulders, but he was still able to hold the other man up so he could make love to him with everything he had.

Almost everything he had. He pulled back, wiping his mouth on the edge of the bedsheet. Sami had gotten his shirt open and his tie untied, but not off and was trying to catch his breath as Finn took a break.

“Sami,” Finn said. “Sami, love, I want you to touch yourself while I eat you out, alright? And tell me when you’re about to come, I want to watch your pretty face while you come. And take your shirt off. I want to see all of you. You ginger beastie, you.” He licked up the inside of Sami’s thigh, nuzzling the crease between his leg and his groin, giving Sami’s dick a swipe with his tongue, and then tilting Sami’s legs back up and going back to work on the rimjob of his life.

Sami whimpered. He fumbled with the bottom hem of his dress shirt and undershirt and pulled them off over his head, flinging them across the hotel room away from him. They landed on a light fixture and dimmed the room a bit. “Hah, mood lighting,” Sami laughed before moaning as Finn hit a particularly sensitive spot, working the area between his scrotum and his asshole with wet swipes and circles of the tongue.

Sami could smell his own sweat even more with his clothes off and the wrongness of it all made him even harder, getting his sweet Irish lover (okay, his Irish demon lover) wrecked with the grime of his night. And his demon lover was loving it.

As Finn drew on an inner source of stamina, something unearthly, something marvelous, to work Sami over with thoroughness and ferocity, Sami finally spit in his own hand and stroked himself firmly. He felt his core tighten as he fell into a rhythm of strokes of his own cock with Finn’s movements below. Finn hummed and moaned into Sami’s body and they writhed together.

Not once had Finn touched his own cock, and he didn’t touch it still, both hands hanging on to hold Sami in place, clenching ever more tightly on his legs, spreading them apart farther to get better access to Sami’s center.

Sami worked himself even faster, harder, flicking his wrist and trembling. He felt the buzz inside of him as his scrotum tensed, and without having to say anything to the other man, Finn drew back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and gazing up at Sami with blown, lustful eyes.

“Come for me now, love, please,” Finn said, crouching on his hands and knees over Sami, looking wild and feral. He dropped his shoulders low and arched his neck back, and the dim light of the room lit his eyes as if they were ablaze. Maybe they really were.

Sami shuddered and came over his hand, the come splashing up on his chest, coming in thick ropes, harder than he had in long memory. Finn took visible pleasure in watching it, his eyes widening even more as he gazed at Sami’s cock and his ecstatic face, each in turn.

The demon grinned lasciviously. He sat back on his haunches, looking pleased. Without breaking eye contact with Sami, he reached down and slid his sweatpants (Sami’s sweatpants, stolen by a demon who hates shopping or doing laundry) down and off. He kicked them off behind him. Crawling back to loom over a barely-recovered Sami, he grabbed his own hard cock and began to stroke.

“I’m going to come on you, Sami, because you’re mine and you belong to me, as I belong to you. Would you like that, love?”

Sami nodded, gulped, and scooted back on the bed with his hands. Finn prowled closer, still keeping his gaze.

“It’s your turn, Finn, please come for me. Let me see you. You’re...magnificent.” Sami giggled uncomfortably.

“Go on,” Finn said. “What am I to you?”

“Majestic. Terrifying, amazing. You’re so amazing,” Sami said, his voice breaking. “I want to be with you every night and see you every morning. I love you, Finn.”

The demon’s breathing came faster now, and his gaze on Sami softened. He panted, tilted his head back, and soon he was coming, his seed mixing with Sami’s on the soft plane of his skin. Finn moaned wordlessly, stroking himself to completion, until the spasms stopped and he could bear to touch himself no longer.

Finn collapsed down on top of Sami and crawled forward, smearing the messy evidence of their lust between them. Sami laughed and pushed at him playfully. “Finn, Jesus, we’re going to be stuck together.”

“You’re the one who said he wanted to be with me all the time,” Finn said, nuzzling his cheek against Sami’s chest and curling up on top of him. “I love you too, Sami. You know I do.”

“You have to love me to do what you just did, Christ.”

“It’s fine,” Finn insisted. “You shower before every match and clean your ass out every day anyway. Best of both worlds, really. Probably don’t want to kiss me now, though.”

“Brush your teeth first, babe.”

Finn laughed. “Can I borrow your toothbrush?”


End file.
